earthclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phoenixlight13
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafbreeze (Talk) 22:34, February 17, 2011 Oh, thank you so much, Phoenixfeather! As you can see, I need help with the homepage. I'm trying to have a sort of...theme. For the theme, think of beautiful nature and faries :D I'm sure you get it :) And I'm trying to firgure out have to replace the 'comments' on the pages with a talk page like on WCRPG Wiki. Thanks for joining! ^_^ ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ...I don't know how to make people adins, but would you be willing? I'll ask Skydragon next, maybe. Any ideas for pages? ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) A little bit of both. I considered roleplay, but I want to leave that to WCRPG. So the closest thing to roleplay would be having users make stories of their cat's past and things. I thought if there were some cat pages, I would put in information you couldn't find anywhere else. That all I've got so far! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I've an idea! I can make a page for EarthClan, and but a roleplay section, but do you think it would be a good idea to start from the beginning of the Clan? It might be hard, though, you and Sky are the only ones here :) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I suppose I could leave messages on the member's talk pages...if they don't join, I could ask if one of the users already here could roleplay their cats, I guess. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I've started a page for earthclan, but haven't gotten far yet. Feel free to make one for Startree, if you like, you know more about it than I do :D I still thank you for coming up with it! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's alright! What Wiki is it? Still waiting for lineart before much can happen...did you like that picture I made on homepage? I didn't do must of the outline, it's just a png image I found. I managed to erase it's collar, though! That's a start! :) Would you want to create a page for Startree? You created it, so I figured you'd be best. And I'd like to know if you want to be an admin, I just made Sky one since I figured out how. If so, just leave your message on the community message thing! But instead of a heart od WCRPG Wiki, just pick one of these flowers and put it at the end of your name like mine and Sky's, copy and paste this ❀, this ✿, this ❁, or this ✾. If you don't want to, I'll wait for somone else so I can ask. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 15:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but only if you want to :) Do you think I'd have Destiny's permission to allow somone else to roleplay her cats? I left her a message about it over a week ago, but she didn't respond....She didn't respond to the last one, either, I hope I didn't do somthing wrong...☮Leafbreeze๑ 15:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I made you an admin, feel free to leave your message on that welcome thing on recent history. As you can see, I started roleplaying and brought Grassfrost into it, did you see the size of the paragraph? :D ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) She probably is...oh, well... Climatic? I'm afraid that word isn't in my vocabulary :) In other words, I don't know what that means. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Wait, hold on, I'll change it...Hey, you're Grassfrost, why don't you help? I'll take out the part about Leafbreeze talking to her, so then you can do exactly what you had in mind. Only if you want, though, it's okay. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC)